


A sentence MacGyver edition

by Eurus91



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: 1sentencefic, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22224931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurus91/pseuds/Eurus91
Summary: Collection of fanfictions consisting of a single sentence. Each prompt corresponds to a one-sentence fanfic, made on the occasion of the #1fraseficchallenge called on the Hurt / Comfort Italia group.
Relationships: Jack Dalton & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfictions are posted in the order I received them.  
> I hope you like them 💙

#Sensations

Mac would hardly have forgotten the sensation of the handcuffs that saw his wrists, in that basement that smelled of mold and bleach and in the same way, he would hardly have forgotten the sensation of the sun that hurt his eyes and Jack at his side once he left that underground room.

#to leave

Although Jack never missed an opportunity to reassure him that he would never leave him, Mac's subconscious mind was a fucking bastard and all the reassurances of this world would not be enough to convince him.

#pulse

Despite his young age, Mac's body had too many scars for Jack's tastes and his heart skipped a beat every time he thought about how he got it.

#Declaration

Jack had thought for a long time on how to declare himself to Mac, he had imagined doing it in at least five different ways and all included stammering and trembling hands, when he saw Mac emerge unscathed from the umpteenth explosion that seemed to him the perfect moment.

#blood

Mac smiled, that kind of smile that means "I have an idea, but you won't like it", -You are a universal donor, we will use your blood-; as Jack wanted to prove that idea didn't appeal to him at all.

#mission

The mission had turned into a disaster, -What was that noise? -Mac could read the panic on Bozer's face on hearing the high-pitched whistle coming from their earphones, -The death of live communications, -the voice of Jack was more calm and controlled, "We have been disavowed."

#heat

Mac had wasted a year of his life looking for a father who, as far as the boy knew, did not want to be found; He hadn't realized that the warmth of a family had never been lacking, and that Jack was all he needed.

#Awakening

He was handcuffed to an old metal chair, in a room covered with gray and rectangular bricks, a dull pain in his arm warned him of the presence of an IV; Mac had a personal ranking of the worst awakenings and that ended straight in first place.

#Blanket

When Jack saw one of the nurses cover Mac with a blanket to keep him warm, his heart skipped a beat; It all started as a simple flu, but Mac's proven lungs decided to complicate everything, but one thing was certain, Jack, would surpass this too.

#Warm milk

Mac had awakened that morning with a terrible sore throat, which prevented him from speaking without coughing; Jack came to his rescue and offered him a strange concoction of hot milk, honey and something like Curcuma? Which strangely worked.

#blindness

Jack had promised it, he would have stayed with the boy no matter what happened; This also meant taking care of a Mac that had been temporarily blinded by a toxin he had "accidentally" encountered.

#dark

Being a partner also meant this: Prowling in a maximum security prison in the dark, looking for your partner's ex-girlfriend;

#Red

Immediately after the attack by Murdoc's partner, the Phoenix Foundation's emergency lights cast red shadows in the Server room; Mac was fighting armed with a simple pencil, he would surely have died if Jack with an almost annoying precision had not hit his opponent, "Glad I saved your life again."

#Carriage

Mac felt bad everywhere, all 206 bones of his body seemed to pulsate in unison, leaving him stunned and painful, with difficulty I try to open my eyes, the light seemed to blind him momentarily; "Hey baby, you woke up, how are you feeling?" "Bad" mumbled, "that's how it feels after jumping from a running tank."

#Septicemia

"You have to mend the wound!" Mac exclaimed, with shortness of breath and his forehead beaded with sweat, when Jack looked at him horrified he tried again: "I don't want to die from a septicemia, Jack, you have to mend the wound, now!"

#Cemetery

Jack had his own ritual, if he could call it that, after every mission, especially the most dangerous ones, he went to visit his father, at the Los Angeles cemetery; "You would have liked my father," he muttered to the boy who had accompanied him, who smiled in response, rubbing his neck with his good arm, "I doubt it would have definitely dismantled the stereo, or the motorcycle ..."

#punch in the face

Mac chuckled as he passed the cotton ball over his partner's swollen nose, while the other held an envelope of frozen vegetables on his cheekbone, "It wasn't necessary for me to defend my honor you know? I can defend myself very well, "The other grumbles something before answering:" I know, I trained you. "

#Kiss

"I swear that if I get out of this situation alive, I will kiss you!" Mac chuckled, took a deep breath and with his forehead beaded with sweat and with a steady hand, as only that of a blaster could be, he cut that damned yellow thread freeing Jack from the bomb that held him hostage, "Apparently you owe me a kiss," he replied in a trembling voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New day, new prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fantastic slightly_ajar left me these.
> 
> Thanks a lot darling 💙

#owl

Mac always joked that Jack looked like a bird; -Think about it- said Mac, while modeling a paperclip distractedly, -You have a good sight, you are as lethal as a bird of prey and you live well at night ...- Jack looked at him grimly, - I don't understand, was it a compliment? - Mac, he chuckled raising the newly shaped owl-shaped paper clip, -Maybe.-  
  
#Orange

"It tastes horrible." A tired and unhappy Jack Dalton who had taken the seasonal flu, after having sipped a glass full of "something" prepared by Angus MacGyver, said. "It's just orange juice," he replied piqued.

#Candle

If someone had told him one day that Jack Dalton would celebrate Valentine's Day, filling the house with candles, roses and preparing dinner, he would probably have laughed in his face; And yet here he is, while anxiously awaiting the arrival of Mac, her boyfriend.

#blanket

-I'm fine! - muttered an unhappy and feverish Mac, as he clung desperately to a blanket, as if his life was going away, -Your temperature is 102 and spiking., we must revise your concept of "fine" .-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think 💙
> 
> If you want to leave any prompts, come and visit me on Tumblr, Eurus91.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfictions are posted in the order I received them.  
> I hope you like them 💙

#bleeding

Hey, bud, what's wrong? - Mac sighed tired, while the breaths became more superficial,  
-Just don't get mad, okay? -  
The blond slightly opened his jacket, revealing a dark spot on the abdomen, which was slowly widening, the car nailed suddenly, the wheels clattered against the asphalt and Jack went out of his mind, -you promised- Remembered Mac as the world began to swirl around him. 

#oxygen

No training prepares you for this, you can know what is happening to you, but you cannot discover your body going into survival mode and trying to free yourself, it was what was happening on a Mac, while the mask was working hard against his face, his body was strained against the restrictions that kept him stuck; His lungs craved oxygen, burned angry when they only got pure nitrogen; He was suffocating and pointing out that there was nothing he could do to stop it and lightning strike. Unpredictable in its predictability.

#lost

Jack raised his angry voice, despite everyone, in that supermax prison they told him to be silent, -You can't take Murdoc's place, it's madness! - Mac shrugged in a gesture that wanted to be reassuring, -We don't have Jack choice- Jack shook his head vehemently, worried that his partner might get killed,-You've lost it, Mac.-

#syringe

Jack saw him shivering as the needle penetrated the tender flesh of his arm; He saw his whole body relaxing, his facial wrinkles subsiding and his eyelids getting heavy but Mac was fighting the good drugs, -Stop fighting Mac, you have to rest and you can’t do it if you feel pain- The guy blames something, -Yes, I’ll be here when you wake up- 

#suture

The trust that Mac had in Jack was something that went beyond the working relationship and perhaps even beyond the friendship he found himself thinking Bozer, as he watched Jack, with extremely gentle hands, sew the umpteenth wound of Mac on the field.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think 💙
> 
> If you want to leave any prompts, come and visit me on Tumblr, Eurus91.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think 💙
> 
> If you want to leave any prompts, come and visit me on Tumblr, Eurus91.


End file.
